Wham of the Sam and a man
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: After not seeing each other for 5 years, Sam and Freddie meet again in an unexpected way when they are 25...


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Wham of the Sam and a man**

 **or**

 **( Sam Fuckit and a dude from the past )**

 **Sam Puckett is a 25 year old pornstar. Today she will do a scene with a man for the new porn-movie 'Wham of the Sam'. It is Sam's first time having the main role of a porn-movie in her almot 5 year long career in the porn industry.**

No one 's told her who the man she will fuck with is.

"Victor, who will I be doin' it with?" says Sam.

"That's a surprise, Sam." says Victor Broady, the director.

"I don't like that I have no idea who this guy is. Usually it's guys I know at least a bit." says Sam.

"Yeah, but I wanna surprise you, girl." says Victor.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Don't worry. This guy's not a creep. In a way I think you know him, even though it's probably been years since you two met last time." says Victor.

"Me know him? You're making me kinda curious, man." says Sam.

"Relax, Sam Fuckit. You usually are badass." says Victor, calling Sam by her porn-nickname Sam Fuckit.

"Absolutely, but that's 'cause I tend to get all the details." says Sam.

"I understand and...oh, here's the so-called 'secret guy'. Do you remember him?" says Victor.

"No..." says Sam as she turn around and sees a man enter the room.

He's around the same age as Sam and wear black leather clothes.

"Hi, Mr Broady." says the man as he shake hands with Victor.

"Hi, man." says Victor. "This woman's Sam, but you already know her."

"Hi, Sam." says the man.

"Hi, do I really know you?" says Sam.

"Yeah, you and I were really close friends back in the days." says the man.

"Are you sure? I don't remember seeing you before, dude." says Sam, trying to understand who the man is.

She look him in the eyes, knowing that a person's personality can often be found in their eyes.

"Oh my fuck!" says Sam when she suddenly realize who the man is.

"Remember me now, baby?" says the man and now Sam has no doubt about who the man is. It is none other than Freddie Benson. He just look so different than he did last time she saw him that she didn't see it is him.

He has the body of an elit soldier and a beard.

"Yeah, Freddie. Are you doing porn? Cool." says Sam with a cute smile.

"I am. Have done so for nearly a year or so." says Freddie.

"Nice to see that you guys didn't forget each other." says Victor. "Get ready. We have work to do."

Sam takes off her hoodie and sweatpants to reveal a black latex push-up bra and matching G-string panties.

Freddie pull off his black leather jacket and kick off his black biker boots.

"Just stay in character and it till be all fine." says Victor. "Make up on Sam. Fresh sheets on the bed. Lights."

Nicole Sheridan, the make up artist, quickly does Sam's make up.

Freddie unzip his pants and jerk his dick to get it hard, but he doesn't need to do much when he sees how sexy Sam is.

"This will be fun." says Sam as she take a seat on the bed.

Freddie take a seat next to her.

"Alright, activate camera...here we go." says Victor.

"Awww! Now that you're back from the dead, you need to fuck me. My pussy felt sooo freakin' empty while you were gone." says Sam.

"Of course, baby." says Freddie as he gently push Sam down on the bed, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes! John, drill me, so damn sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah, Sam!" moans Freddie.

"John, you're the best fucker ever! Me love your stiff jumbo dick!" moans Sam.

"Holy shit, you have a very cozy pussy!" moans Freddie.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Sam.

"Fuck! You sure are a slut." moans Freddie.

"Thanks!" moans Sam.

Freddie fuck harder.

"You are sexy!" moans Freddie.

"Mmm!" moans Sam.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans Freddie.

"Yeah!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, my fuckable babe." moans Freddie.

"Fuckable huh? Cute." moans Sam.

"My bitch!" moans Freddie.

"Mmm, bang me!" moans Sam.

"Damn!" moans Freddie.

"Yeah, fuck me! Your dick is so hard..." moans Sam.

"And your pussy is wet and soft." moans Freddie.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Sam.

The camera zoom in on Freddie's big dick as it works hard in Sam's very sexy pussy.

"Mmm, this is sooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"Cut, guys! 20 minute break." says Victor.

"Damn, I was so close." whisper Sam and Freddie.

Freddie pull out his dick from Sam's pussy.

Sam and Freddie are both kinda upset that Victor decided to cut at that moment.

"What made you start doing porn?" says Freddie.

"That's simple. I had no job, no money and I'm a wonderful fuck so I just thought that it was a good idea to get a job as a porn girl. You?" says Sam.

"Well, this girl I fucked told me that I was good in bed and since I made so little money at the job I had I followed her suggestion and took a job in a porn-movie and I did really enjoyed it so I wanted to continue." says Freddie.

"Cool. And that girl was right, man. You're a skilled fucker. You have a very good dick." says Sam.

"Thanks. And you have a sexy pussy." says Freddie.

"I'm glad ya love it. Most guys do." says Sam.

"Nice. Are you single?" says Freddie.

"Yes. It's not easy to be in a solid relationship while being in the porn industry so I don't have a man." says Sam.

"Okay. I'm single too." says Freddie.

"Sweet." says Sam. "I don't know many porn actors who are in a good sweet relationship."

"It seems kinda rare to find pornstars who actually have a boyfriend, girlfriend, wife or husband." says Freddie.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Do you still keep in touch with Carly?" says Freddie.

"Unfortunately not. When I told her I'd started to do porn she broke her friendship with me, after giving me this nearly 2 hour lecture about how wrong and bad porn is." says Sam.

"I've not talked to her in a long time either. Mostly because I've been kinda busy." says Freddie.

"Sometimes I miss being Carly's best friend and being her co-host on our old web-show. Even though she no longer like me, I like her. On my nightstand I keep a photo of her when she hug me." says Sam.

"Nice of you to not hate her for ending the friendship." says Freddie.

"Yeah. I'm no longer the babe who get angry...most of the time." says Sam.

"That's sexy." says Freddie.

"Okay. Toilet-time." says Sam as she goes to the bathroom to pee.

17 minutes later.

"Alright, Sam and Freddie. Let's continue." says Victor.

"Yes, sir." says Sam.

Sam lean back on the bed, Freddie goes on top of her and push his dick deep into her pussy.

"Okay...go!" says Victor.

Freddie starts to fuck hard.

"Mmm, sooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"Sam, you're amazing!" moans Freddie.

"Awww...thanks!" moans Sam with a cute smile.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Freddie in a manly tone.

"John! Holy crap...sooo sexy! Yes, fuck me!" moans Sam.

"Sam, you're such a sweet whore!" moans Freddie.

"Yeah, absolutely!" moans Sam.

29 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Freddie as he cum in Sam's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Sam as she get a big orgasm.

"Perfect, kids! Great job, both of you. That's totally great." says Victor.

"Thanks." says Sam.

15 minutes later.

"Sam, do you wanna go out with me on Saturday?" says Freddie.

"Yes, actually." says Sam.

"Nice." says Freddie.

"Yup, man." says Sam with a cute smile.

"Thanks, babe." says Freddie.

"No problem." says Sam.

"It was awesome to fuck you and cum in you." says Freddie.

"Okay. It was very sexy for me too. My orgasm was real, not acting." says Sam.

"Yeah, obviously." says Freddie.

"Freddie, are you falling in love with me? Be honest." says Sam.

"No, Sam. I'm not falling in love with you. I prefer what we did, just fucking as friends for the purpose of making a porno." says Freddie.

"Me too. You have a very sexy dick." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"And you have a very sexy pussy." says Freddie.

"Sweet that ya think so, man." says Sam.

"For porn, what's your limit...?" says Freddie.

"If a guy has an STD or some shit like that, he will not get to do me and I never do group-stuff. I only want one an at the time." says Sam.

"Good." says Freddie. "I have similar limits myself and I never fuck chicks in the ass."

"Alright. I'm not against ass-fuck myself, but I do understand why some are." says Sam.

"I should go now." says Freddie.

"First ya need this." says Sam as she write her phone number on Freddie's dick.

"Thanks." says Freddie.

The next day.

"Me is such a slutty sexy babe." says Sam as she try to decide what clothes to wear.

She finds a tight erotic pink leather t-shirt and dark skinny jeans and she decides to wear that.

"I love to get fucked." says Sam as she put on the t-shirt and the jeans.

Then she drink some beer.

Sam then put on her white sneakers and walk to a nearby bar.

"Hey, aren't you Sam Fuckit...?" says a man when he sees Sam.

"Yeah, that's me, for sure." says Sam with a slutty smile.

"Can I fuck you?" says the man.

"No. I don't do it with my fans." says Sam.

"Too bad. My dick's hard and I last long. Sometimes I can fuck for over 4 hours." says the man.

"I find that unlikely." says Sam.

"It's true." says the man.

"Sorry. I will not let you fuck me." says Sam.

"Okay." says the man.

"Nice that you're a fan though. Keep watching and fap to all my movies." says Sam.

Sam walk over to the main bar counter and buy a big beer.

"Are ye still a pornstar?" says the Irish bartender, named Marcus O'Neil.

"Yeah, dude." says Sam. "It's nice to get fucked so I don't think I wanna stop, unless I get too old and weak to have a lot of sex."

"Okay." says Marcus.

"I hope to still stay healthy and erotic for many years." says Sam.

"Do ye have a boyfriend...?" says Marcus.

"I don't. I have no time for that." says Sam.

"Keeping busy?" says Marcus.

"Very much so, yes. I've been in like 8 movies this year and it's just June." says Sam.

"I assume you're more or less rich by now." says Marcus.

"Not exactly." says Sam. "I would not call myself a rich bitch, but some other people might."

"Don't refer to yourself as a bitch, Sam. You're sweet." says Marcus.

"Thanks, man." says Sam.

"No problem at all." says Marcus.

"You should take this." says Sam as she give Marcus a ticket to a sexy porn-event.

"Thank ye, Sam." says Marcus.

2 days later.

Sam is trying to decide what to wear for her date with Freddie.

"Hmm...casual or sexy? So damn tricky to decide. I don't even know what Freddie like these days." says Sam, looking through her closet.

She finds a tight sexy black latex dress.

"Perhaps this thing..." says Sam. "No. Too slutty."

She finds a red leather dress.

"Less slutty. Oh, no..." says Sam when she notice a large ice cream stain on the dress.

20 minutes later, Sam finds something to wear.

"I go for this. It's nice and simple." says Sam as she put on a black leather t-shirt and tight white denim pants and black shoes with steel heels.

She grab her red purse and walk out to her white custom-made BMW car and drive to an Italian bar where she and Freddie agreed to go for the date.

"La la la, me is all sexy!" sings Sam as she slowly drive to the bar.

She feel a little horny.

"I'm such a hot chick." says Sam.

Her pussy is getting wet.

When she get to the bar, she finds Freddie by a table in a dark corner.

Freddie wear a black leather t-shirt, jeans and gray boots.

"Hi, Sam." says Freddie. "I'm surprised a famous pornstar like you wear simple normal clothes."

"Ya disappointed...?" says Sam.

"Not one bit, babe." says Freddie.

"Cool." says Sam.

Sam takes a seat.

"Would the two of you like to order?" says a waitress.

"Yeah." says Freddie. "Vodka for me and tequila for sexy Sam here."

"As you wish, sir." says the waitress.

"Thanks." says Freddie.

The waitress walk away.

"Do ya enjoy to do porn?" says Sam.

"Mostly. Some porn chicks are annoying like shit, only caring for their own orgasm." says Freddie.

"I'm not one of those crappy girls." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"I know. You're a very good person." says Freddie.

"Nice of ya to think so. Most people would probably think I'm a bitch, since I do porn and such." says Sam.

"It's not wrong to do porn. I do that too and I'm not an evil man." says Freddie.

"True. I wish more people would understand that not all pornstars are weird." says Sam.

"Yeah. Porn's cozy." says Freddie.

"Yup. Me love porn." says Sam.

"Okay." says Freddie. "Does your mom and sister know that you do porn?"

"I'm not sure. It's been a long time since I was in contact with them." says Sam.

"Your mom would probably be okay with it, but your sister is unlikely to be." says Freddie.

"Yeah." says Sam. "I should call mom sometimes and see how she's doin' these days. The old horny lady will probably be happy to hear from me after over 2 years."

"I don't think she's as horny as she used to anymore." says Freddie.

"Why?" says Sam.

"She's old and weak now. Her days of glory are gone." says Freddie.

"I believe she's still horny a lot. Mom probably finger-fuck herself at least once a day." says Sam.

"Alright." says Freddie.

"Did your mom ever love being fucked...?" says Sam.

"No. She was not sexual. I think my parents only had sex once." says Freddie.

"Here's your drinks." says the waitress as she show up with vodka for Freddie and tequila for Sam.

"Thanks." says Freddie as he pay for the drinks.

The waitress smile and then walk away.

"Sam, how long do you plan to continue being a pornstar?" says Freddie.

"As long as I'm hot and healthy." says Sam. "What about you, man?"

"I'll stop when I find a woman I fall in love with." says Freddie.

"Okay. Nice." says Sam.

69 minutes later, Sam and Freddie eat sushi in Sam's bedroom.

"Sexy photos." says Freddie when he sees the large photos of Sam in sexy erotic outfits, from some of Sam's best porn-movies.

"Thanks. I keep those there so I never forget how slutty I am." says Sam.

"Alright, cool." says Freddie.

"Yup." says Sam.

Freddie sees a white sword on the wall above the bed.

"Why do you have that?" says Freddie.

"It's a gift from Kyle Drougah. He gave it to me after he and I did porn together a couple years ago." says Sam.

"Oh, okay." says Freddie.

"Yeah..." says Sam.

2 weeks later it is the grand premiere night for the 'Wham of the Sam' porn-movie.

Sam wear a sexy gold-colored latex dress. Freddie is her date for the event.

Sam sign some older porn-movies and also some guys' dicks.

At the end of the event, Sam tell everyone there that she's fallen in love with Freddie and she and he are leaving the porn industry.

 **The End.**


End file.
